


Path Disorder

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magician Touma, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Touma with the Shorthand technique. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Path Disorder

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Certain Magical Index or it's spinoffs, Kazuma Kamachi does.**

**[PD]**

**Path Disorder**

**[PD]**

From behind the scenes, in Academy City, unethical experiments were largely performed by the men and women of the Kihara Family just for the sake of experimenting. Despite the great scientific successes spawned from their actions, the trauma and deaths incurred on their test subjects as well as those at the wrong place and time left the Kiharas with a bad reputation for those who knew of their existence. Nonetheless, for pragmatic reasons, the Kiharas, along with the rest of Academy City's Dark Side were largely left alone by the Board of Directors. In fact, the Board's illusive Chairman had called upon his allies in the Family to aid him in securing an important part of his plan by the name of Touma Kamijou.

It wasn't that hard in following the trail of bad luck in the form of a delinquent mob running after Touma to get to him. What was hard, was that his right-handed power which the Chairman, Aleister Crowley, called the Imagine Breaker negated Esper abilities as well as what he referred to as Magic. The young adolescent's argumental and idealistic attitude didn't help much either. However, the Kiharas were able to get him alone, and with some convincing that they weren't as immorally deranged as one would describe them to be, they made Touma an offer that would change his life.

**[PD]**

Having chosen Magic to be immersed into his left hand, Touma was allowed to find his own way on how to use it, which eventually came when Crowley directed him to a Magician mercenary named Oriana Thomson. Paying Oriana a sufficient sum courtesy of Crowley's support, and then convincing her kind heart that he needed her help, Touma was able to learn her Shorthand technique when she began to teach him Magic. Having learned a great deal, Touma still kept in touch with his mentor, even helped her on some jobs when able, which earned him the epithet Path Disorder, but mostly remained in Academy City to keep up with his studies and social life. Upon being prompted by Oriana, he even joined the disciplinary force of Judgement to help people as much as his grades, which he was doing good at.

One night, while on patrol in Academy City, he saw, much to his shock and embarrassment, Doctor Harumi Kiyama, formerly of the Advanced Education Department, stripping in public. Mustering himself through his embarrassment, he quickly grabbed her before anybody else could see her and took her into a nearby alley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He nearly screamed at her.

Kiyama, however, didn't seem to see the problem of the situation. "Well, it's very hot out here, so I figured I'd cool off."

Nonplussed by her calm reaction, Touma stuttered. "That doesn't excuse stripping in public. What if somebody sees you? You could lose your job, respectable reputation, and legal status."

Kiyama merely shrugged. "It's not like there's a man alive who would be interested in seeing my naked body."

Touma then looked angry. "Oh, come on! Who told you that? You look gorgeous just the way you are!" Not noticing her blush, he then said. "And a crime is still a crime!"

"What was that last part?" She asked intently.

"A crime is still a crime." Touma repeated firmly.

"No, before that."

"Who told you that?" He said unsurely.

"In the middle."

Touma then blushed. "You look gorgeous?"

Putting her short and pants back on, Kiyama stared straight into Touma's eyes. "Do you truly mean that?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"What is your name?"

"Touma Kamijou of Judgement. I recognized you from some files I read about the Advanced Education Department Incident. Dr. Kiyama, right?"

Kiyama then appeared sad. "Yes. It was a terrible part of my life about what happened to those children."

Touma then held his hand behind her in comfort. "Don't blame yourself for that, Doctor. I'm sure you did the best you could."

Kiyama sighed before showing a face of resolution. "And I intend to wake up my students no matter what someday."

Touma smiled. "That's a good goal." He then realized the position he was in and tried to walk away. "Well, if we understand each other now, I'd better be going." Unfortunately for his conscious, Kiyama wouldn't let go.

Smiling happily and seductively, Kiyama said. "Thank you for calling me gorgeous, Touma." She then kissed him on the lips, which Touma didn't know how to respond to, considering she was both attractive and emotional at the time. Parting from the lip contact, Kiyama then said. "It's getting late. Do you mind if I drive you home?"

**[PD]**

Upon making it back to his dormitory, Touma was still in shock. By the time he came to his room, he was pulled out of his dazed thoughts when he heard moaning. Quick to pull out a Shadow Sword using his Magic, Touma was quick to instead facepalm once he saw who was in his bed. The somewhat older woman quickly opened her eyes before showing Touma a flirtatious smile.

"Hello, dear student." She said with outstretched arms.

Touma just sighed uncomfortably. "Oriana, what are you doing here?"

Oriana returned his deadpan expression with a sexy pout. "Oh, come now, Touma. Can't a beautiful young Magician pick the time to visit her favorite disciple?"

Touma wanted to protest, but couldn't hold back his yawn. "I'm too tired to care. Skootch over."

Oriana giggled. "A teenager in bed with a young adult? How juicy."

Ignoring her teasing, Touma quickly got into bed before realizing that Oriana wasn't even wearing a gown to sleep in. "What the hell?!" He yelped before Oriana got him in her arms.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, Touma. Tonight, it's just you and me."

She didn't restrain herself from kissing him anymore than Kiyama did.

**[PD]**

**I know that my recent reviewers to my first two A Certain Magical Index one-shots on FFN pointed out the flaws in my hypothesis, but to be honest, so long as people give the ideas presented in these one-shots a chance, I can live through the criticism.**


End file.
